Parallel
by Rianna Lauren
Summary: Teen Titans meet Teen Tyrants, their alternate selves from Earth 3. What happens when they clash? Adventure, action, romance, and much more. Hints of RobStar.
1. Prologue

"What's our next target?"

"I found something big. Very big," another voice, a deeper voice, answered.

Furious typing echoed. "A teleportation device," the voice said. "It's in M.O.O.N. labs warehouse."

A red dot blinked on the screen, indicating its location.

"What's a teleportation device good for?" a girl asked, bitterness in her monotonous voice. "I can do that myself."

"Yeah, we've been stealing enough cheap stuff," the voice, who originally asked the target, supported.

"This isn't cheap stuff," the other boy answered, a wicked grin spread on his face. With a few more seconds of typing, a picture popped in the screen.

"This teleportation device creates a portal that connects parallel earths," he explained.

"Parallel… earths?" Another girl asked, confusion in her voice.

"Yes, parallel earths," he repeated. "It's a set of worlds where our existence is the same, but our histories and personalities would be alternate."

"That's why it's called parallel," the girl nodded, finally understanding that this kind of teleportation was not something she could do by herself.

"So let me get this straight," the other boy said. "There are two of the Teen Tyrants, but with different histories and personalities?"

"Not just two, actually, there are hundreds of parallel earths."

"More worlds for us to conquer," he replied, an evil grin crept on his face.

"The more reason to steal it." The other girl smirked.

"And we're going to have it."

Falcon, their leader, emerged from the shadows. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were pursed into a thin line. "No matter what it takes."


	2. The Robbery

The alarm rang wildly as the device was removed from its place. The Teen Tyrants were wide-eyed – that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Damn!" Falcon grunted. "Can't you pick up that thing WITHOUT triggering the alarm?"

"I thought you disabled the whole security system," Blazefire added.

"I did!" Android defended himself.

"Except for the alarm," Onyx muttered in annoyance.

Before Android could shot back, the doors burst open, revealing the police with guns on their hands.

"Hands up, Tyrants, you're surrounded!" the police chief commanded.

"Cops," Savage growled. "Let's get out of here."

Falcon shoved the stolen device into his utility belt and pulled out his staff. "Tyrants, attack!" he commanded.

Falcon charged at the army of police, dodging every shot from their guns and knocking them out one by one with his staff. Blazefire flew above the ground, shooting red blazebolts from her hands, knocking their weapons away from their hands. Onyx built a shield to protect them from the weapons, while Android shot at the other police with his green sonic blast. Onyx then gave a push on her widened shield, sweeping most of the police away. Savage attacked the rest of the police.

With most of the police force defeated, the Teen Tyrants made their way out of the laboratory warehouse, out into the dark alleys. But before they could call it an escape, someone else seemed to be on the job to put the Tyrants to a stop.

A man with full-body armor jumped down, blocking the way of the Tyrants. He was wearing a mask, covering his whole face, golden on the right side, and black on the left. Only his right eye was visible on his mask.

"Robbery? Again?" The man smirked from beneath his mask. "Don't you people have anything better to do?"

"Wilson," Falcon mumbled dangerously.

"Falcon," Wilson, though in deep voice, coolly responded.

His staff was in his hands again as he commanded, "Tyrants, attack!"

"Finally I get some fun," Wilson said in amusement, pulling out his staff as well.

Onyx lifted her hands as garbage cans and boxes levitated, engulfed in dark, violet energy. They were thrown towards Wilson, but he escaped them swiftly. Savage, in the form of a bear, tackled him and got him trapped for a few seconds, but using his smoke bombs, Wilson got out of it. he managed to dodge all the shots from Android and Blazefire, but he fell back when Falcon threw his explosive disks.

"Not bad," Wilson mocked as he got on his feet.

"Oh, I'll show you _bad_," Falcon responded.

Furiously, Falcon swung his staff at Wilson, but he managed to block it with his own staff. After a few hard blows on Falcon's staff, it was split in two. Grunting, Falcon threw away his broken staff, and it was down to fist-fighting. Blazefire was throwing in blazebolts from the skies, and with his agility, Wilson managed to escape them, hitting Android instead, who was ready to attack from another corner. Falcon gave Wilson a kick, trying to target his chest, but Wilson caught his leg with his arms. With a few swings, he threw him towards Onyx and Savage, knocking all three of them out. Taking care of Blazefire, Wilson grabbed a piece of mirror, found in a knocked down garbage can around the alley, and reflected her blazebolts to herself.

The Teen Tyrants were defeated.

Sirens were heard, and the police were down at the alley. The Tyrants were immediately captured, handcuffed using neutralizer handcuffs to keep their powers in. Wilson stood at the side, satisfaction spread on his masked face.

"You did it again, Wilson," the officer smiled. "But uh… Where's the teleportation device?"  
"Check his belt."

The officer nodded, a silent command for the others to remove Falcon's belt. Once it got off, he checked the pockets, and there it was, the teleportation device.

The officer smiled wider. "Good job, Wil—"

He was gone.

"Gotta get used to that," he mumbled, still smiling.

* * *

"They stole the teleportation device?" Lady Crimson asked, still in disbelief.

"Yes," Wilson confirmed and took his seat. "Ever since M.O.O.N Labs finished their experiment and declared that the project was finished, they made an immediate move."

"But M.O.O.N. Labs has a very high, heavily guarded security system," Captain Immortus added.

"They must have Android hacking in their security system," Master Mallah analyzed.

Wilson nodded. "That's my hypothesis, too."

"Well, you did a good job, Wilson."

"I do what I do."

"Do we have the device at this moment?" Master Mind's robotic voice rang out.

"It's with the police," Wilson said. "I will retrieve it later."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"These Tyrants just won't stop," Lady Crimson sighed and crossed her arms. "They've gotten away too many times before, and are still very persistent."

"For now, we must trust the police with that device," the robotic voice said. The canister glowed and the brain inside it slightly shook with rage. "But next time, this will not happen. Not again… Not after the last time we couldn't get them. They can't escape the Brotherhood of Justice."

"We'll all make sure of that," Wilson stood up and turned on his heels. "Now, I have to go retrieve the device from the police."

As Wilson walked out the door, the remaining members sat on their places, thinking of what really happened.

"They're getting more and more dangerous by the second," Captain Immortus mumbled, half disappointed. "If Wilson wasn't on patrol at that time, we couldn't have helped."

"After so many years, we still can't get them ourselves," Master Mallah sighed.

"Wilson did," Lady Crimson said immediately, trying to wipe off the tension. "We should be thankful that he's willing to help us. We did our best… there's no need to be upset."

"She's right," Master Mind supported. "Though not an agent, he's been providing us good help. He just brought them down this afternoon."

Lady Crimson smiled. "We will get them when they strike again."

"I hope so," Master Mallah muttered in his deep voice, looking to the distance.


	3. Prison

The prison was like no other prison. It wasn't dark, damp, and cold like common prisons. It didn't even have bars. This prison was an isolated room, with nothing but a huge space in it. There were no beds, no chairs, and no lamps. There was only a single door, with no handle or windows, locking the border between the prison and the outside world.

Four walls, a ceiling, and a floor.

The Teen Tyrants were perfectly isolated… or so they thought.

Savage groaned, "I hate it when they use _this_ room."

Onyx leaned on the wall and crossed her arms. "Way to go," she muttered sarcastically at her team.

Falcon grunted and punched the wall, as his knuckle slightly cracked beneath his red glove. "That was STUPID!"

Nobody dared to reply.

"We wouldn't have ended up here if _you_hadn't messed up, Android," Falcon growled and turned to face Android with a cold glare.

"Yo!" Android stood up, the rage in both his human and robotic eyes clearly showed he was angered. "If it wasn't for _me_, you would've been toasted by all those security lasers there!"

"But missing the ALARM?" Falcon shouted. "That's about the stupidest mistake that any criminal could've made!"

Android crossed his arms and scowled. "Shoulda let you get fried."

Before Falcon could reply, Savage stepped forward. He put up a hand in front of Falcon, stopping him from doing anything else. His eyes were giving Falcon a death glare. His jaw muscle tensed as his right fang popped out on display.

"Okay, you may be the leader and all," Savage said in a low voice. "But he did what he could. We all did."

Falcon snorted. "Are you challenging me?"

"If you don't shut it, dude, I will," he replied with a threatening tone. "If you could take Wilson down, we wouldn't be here."

Falcon walked towards him dangerously. His eyes narrowed beneath his black and white mask and his fists were clenched tightly.

He whispered threateningly, "You are in _no_ position to judge me. Don't you _ever_ tell me what to do."

"Make me."

Their faces were only inches away from each other, and Savage was ready to tear Falcon to pieces. But before he could do anything, Blazefire put her hands on the front of their shoulders and softly pushed them apart from each other. She gave a soft look at Falcon, trying to hide her irritation, before turning to Savage.

"Enough of that, Savage," she warned him before turning to Android. "Android. How _could_ you miss the alarm?"

Android almost dropped his jaw. "Oh come _on_, Blaze, you've gotta be kidding me. You're on HIS side?"

Her emerald eyes glared at him. No, she wasn't kidding. There was no way Android could get out of this one.

"Of course you are," Android sighed. "M.O.O.N. Labs security system was complicated, and I couldn't shut it down all at once. I had to do staging deactivations."

He hoped that it would be enough for her.

"…And?"

Darn it. "Well… I managed to fry the security lasers, cameras, and biological scans, but uh… I… kinda sorta… missed the alarm?" he finished lamely.

"That doesn't answer the question!" Blazefire snapped.

"Cut the crap, Blaze," Savage shot back, holding the urge to claw out her face and Falcon's right then and there. "I got claws and I know how to use them."

Blaze's eyes glowed red in warning. "You _dare_ to challenge me?"

Falcon and Android sensed their tension. Android rewired his cybernetic arm into his sonic cannon, in case Blazefire decided to make a shot. Falcon reached down to his utility belt, only to remember that it had been taken away. He growled to himself and shot a glare at Savage and Android.

Onyx groaned from the distance and stood up. Dark energy engulfed her hands as she attempted to separate the four Tyrants from their fight, but in less than one second, the glow faded from her hand. She looked up to the ceiling, then to the walls. They were glowing softly with light.

"Neutralizers," she muttered. "Great."

Blazefire fired up her blazebolts, but Android wasn't caught off guard. He activated his sonic cannon, but he realized that it was unable to shoot. Blaze's blazebolts also faded after a few seconds. It was just then that they realized the room was powered with neutralizer lights.

Onyx walked up to them, her black, shoulder-length hair slightly swaying along with her legs. She stood right by the side of the group and glared at all four of them, her violet eyes piercing through them.

They caught her point and lower their arms.

"We're supposed to be finding a way out of here," she said sternly. "Not getting on each other's nerves."

They were silent for one moment.

"Falcon, you're the leader," she pointed out. "What's your plan for getting us out of here?"

"I don't know," he sighed and ran his hands through his jet-black hair. "They took my utility belt. I don't have anything to get us out of here. My fists obviously won't work."

Onyx frowned. She powered up her dark energy, but once again it faded. "The neutralizers in this room are too strong. I can't use my powers. Not even telepathy."

"I can still rewire my arm, but the sonic cannon won't shoot," Android added as he plopped his heavy body to the floor, sitting on the corner.

Blazefire's eyes glowed red as she tried to power her blazebolts, but her hands refused to produce them. She sunk her head, her short, cherry-red hair flailing on the sides. "My blazebolts won't work, either."

Silence fell upon them once again.

"Ventilations," Falcon mumbled suddenly. "We have to find the ventilations. It can lead us to the ventilation shaft and get us out of here."

Android traced his hand on the wall, feeling the warmth of the neutralizer lights and a slight cold sensation coming out of it. "Man, I don't think there _are_ any ventilations."

"Then how come we're still breathing?" Onyx inquired.

"These walls," Android explained. "They diffuse oxygen to this room."

"Keeping us alive and securely locked at once," Blazefire added.

"So… No ventilations?"

"Oxygen doesn't go through solid walls," Onyx argued. "There's got to be a way they get through."

"Yeah, holes with the size of human pores," Android muttered.

"There goes the ventilation shaft plan," Falcon said, disappointedly. "We need to find another way out. Android, can you scan anything?"

Android was busy trying to fix his circuits, but it didn't seem to work. "I can't get anything to work. Darn cops rewired my systems while we were out…"

Falcon scowled. "Onyx?"

She was sitting on another corner of the room, slightly levitating in a meditating position. "I'll try to focus my powers and see what we can do."

Falcon nodded before turning to Blazefire and Savage. They were trying to activate their powers, but their efforts were useless. He walked around the room and observed it carefully.

"This room must be Master Mind's technology," Falcon muttered as he examined the room.

"He may be all brains, but he can't be that much of a genius," Android said and narrowed his human eye.

"Yeah," Savage chuckled. "Remembering that we totally kicked BOJ's butt last time."

"But Wilson," Android uttered. "He's the real trouble. And he's not even working for BOJ."

Falcon leaned back on another corner of the room. "They took my belt, they took our communicators…"

Blazefire walked towards Falcon, her face looking tired after endlessly trying to power up her blazebolts. "Do you not have any spare gadgets? Ones you keep outside your belt?"

Falcon fell silent. He had lock openers, but there weren't even any locks in the prison. His cape could protect him from heat, but that wouldn't be useful for breaking out of prison.

What _could_ he use?

"I don't think I do," he mumbled.

Savage was lying on his stomach, tired of continuously trying to morph himself. "We're stuck. Great."

* * *

Two guards were walking down the hall when a loud clang echoed behind them. They quickly turned around and pulled out their guns.

"Who's there?" one of them shouted.

There was only silence. Cautiously, they walked along the hall, keeping sharp eyes out for anything that might attack them.

Another loud clang echoed, like the sound of two pieces ofmetal hitting each other. One of the guards gasped in surprise and quickly turned toward the sound.

"Show yourself!" he commanded.

A tall, female figure jumped down in front of them, a weapon clutched in each hand. The guards quickly fired their guns, but she swiftly avoided the blasts. A pair of wings spread out from her back and she flew towards the guards with a loud buzz.

The guards could only shoot, but it was no good for them. Rays of bright, yellow light shot from her weapon, and the two guards were knocked unconscious.

"Security breach at sector seven!" she heard from the distance.

The girl fired up her weapons as another group of guards flowed into the hall.

"Fire!" one of the guards commanded.

There were blasts and shots around the hall. She avoided every gunshot and dodged every attack. And when she had her chance, she stung them all unconscious with the weapons on her hands.

The girl smiled in satisfaction. She bent down to the floor, approaching one of the unconscious guards. She reached in to one of the pockets in his trousers and pulled out a card.

"This has to be the one," she muttered with a smirk.

She flew down the hall with another buzz and stopped in front of a high-security prison. She swiped the card on to the machine, and the door swooshed open, revealing the Teen Tyrants who looked up in surprise.

"C'mon, y'all."

The girl took another step forward and revealed herself. Her skin was dark brown and she had shoulder-length black hair. She was wearing a dark, knee-length pants and a long-sleeved top with vertical yellow and black stripes on it.

"I'm breaking you outta here."

Falcon couldn't help but let a wicked grin spread on his face.


	4. Escape

Loud, rushing footsteps echoed in the hallway of the prison. The Tyrants ran, Falcon in the lead.

"Good work, Stripy," Android said, the tone of sincerity masked by the patronizing pet name.

"Call me that again and I will make sure you get a taste of these," 'Stripy' warned him, shaking her stingers at him threateningly.

Trying to stifle his laughter, he responded, "Yes, ma'am."

She shot him a glare and caught up with Falcon as he took a turn in the hallway. "Don't go that way," she said immediately. "That's where I knocked out the guards. They'll have that whole place surrounded."

"Alright, Yellow Hornet," Falcon said, putting on the brakes. "You lead the way, then," he told her between pants.

She nodded in response. "This way."

Seconds later, the alarm rang throughout the prison. The whole building blinked red, and white neon lights slowly flooded the hallways.

"Neutralizers," Onyx shouted as she and Blazefire slowly lost their levitation, leaving Yellow Hornet alone in the air, her wings keeping her aloft.

"Run, then. Hurry!" Falcon commanded as he quickened his pace.

The hallway was closing down part by part behind them. The Tyrants ran faster, but the doors clanging into place behind them were getting closer, too close. All of a sudden, a door closed down right in front of them, blocking their way.

"No!" Android screamed in frustration and banged on the metallic wall that blocked their path.

Falcon looked up, an idea lighting his eyes behind his mask. "Hornet," he started.

"These stingers aren't here for nothin'," she replied with a smirk, obviously thinking the same as Falcon. She flew up to the ceiling, and destroyed the neutralizers one by one with her electric stingers.

Blazefire sighed in relief as she felt energy rushing back through her body. "My turn," she said as she fired a blazebolt and blew off the ceiling, creating an exit. She flew out with Falcon dangling on her arms. Yellow Hornet lifted Android as she followed her, along with Onyx and the eagle-formed Savage.

They all landed on the roof. Yellow Hornet noticed the look on Android's face as he tried to rewire his arm into his sonic canon, opening a small panel on his arm.

"What?" she asked.

"Darn sonic canon won't shoot," he mumbled. "What the heck did those cops do to my system? Why can't I fix it?"

"Cause you lack a little bit of... spark," she responded. Tiny bolts of electricity shot from her stingers into the panel. After a few sparks, the sonic canon instantly lit up and charged itself up, ready to be fired.

Android smiled, impressed. "Nice."

"You're welcome," Yellow Hornet said with a smirk.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Falcon shouted. He was about to leap over the ledge when someone else landed on the roof.

"Well," a familiar voice greeted them. "You just broke the record for the shortest Teen Tyrant's prison stay. Forty-eight hours is a pretty impressive time in the first place. I suppose I should congratulate you."

Falcon gritted his teeth as he looked up to see just who he expected - Wilson. What he did not expect was the core members of the Brotherhood of Justice standing behind him. That didn't lead him to fear at all; he almost wanted to laugh.

"I'll take the credit, thanks," Yellow Hornet announced as she stepped forward and fired up her stingers.

Wilson realized who she was,but why would she help them? As far as he knew, Yellow Hornet wasn't the type that would just help out if there was nothing in it for her.

Was she also after the teleportation device?

"And we'll take the credit for destroying you and the Brotherhood," Android added, preparing his sonic canon.

"Not gonna happen," Lady Crimson responded, half-shouting.

"We admire your confidence, but, really," Blazefire said with a mocking smile.

"Yeah, seriously, 'Brotherhood of Justice', we totally kicked your butt the last time, and before that, and before that, and before that," Savage supported, ticking off the times on his fingers. Onyx gave a small, amused smile.

"He could go on, and on, and on. Back off before we make you," Falcon warned him. "Again."

Master Mallah stepped forward, almost in anger, as Wilson pulled out his staff and the others behind him put up a fighting stance. "Not this time, Falcon," Master Mallah's deep, rough voice told him. "Not now."

The Brotherhood of Justice would not fail again.

Falcon let out a small, sinister chuckle, and moved his taunting gaze towards Wilson. "Why are you even with them, Wilson? You're no part of them. You're so much better, and that, we can admit. But this?"

Wilson was a bit of a challenge, Falcon would admit. But the idea that the Brotherhood could actually help defeat The Tyrants was little more than something to laugh about - heck, Falcon was fairly certain he could have taken them without even needing his utility belt.

"We stand together on the side of justice," he said, twirling his staff in one hand. "That's good enough for us."

Falcon let a mocking smile spread on his lips. But this was just what he needed: a distraction. Something else is even more important, and he needed to get that finished. 'You know what to do,' Falcon thought to himself, certain that the message had reached the intended recipient.

The Tyrants prepared themselves as Falcon commanded, "Tyrants, attack!"

* * *

Dark, violet energy phased through the ceiling in front of a huge, metallic safe. Onyx emerged from the energy as it slowly faded away, appraising the task she'd been given.

"No, the BOJ took care of the-" Onyx turned as she heard echoing footsteps approaching her. The two guards froze in place as they spotted Onyx.

"It's Onyx!"

"Fire!"

They immediately fired their weapons, but Onyx simply put up an energy shield, blocking their attacks. She shoved the shield towards the guards, knocking them out cold.

Onyx turned back and stretched out her arms, her palms facing the enormous safe. The door was soon engulfed in violet energy, and slowly, it was crippled and torn off its hinges. The glow in Onyx's eyes faded as she stepped into the room, the loud alarm once again wailing in the background.

And there it was, in the middle of the room, on top of a thin, metal stool.

The teleportation device.

She smirked in self-satisfaction.

* * *

Falcon grunted as Master Mallah tackled him to the ground. He struggled and gave him a hard kick to the gut, followed by a strong punch from Blazefire. He was finally knocked out, joining the other members of the BOJ.

Only Wilson and the Tyrants and were left standing.

"Give it up, Wilson," Falcon said. "It's over."

Wilson was still panting, and as he stood there, he eyed the Tyrants carefully. Something was missing. _Someone_-

Onyx.

He couldn't believe he missed that.

Just when he was about to demand answers, Onyx phased through from the ground, with the teleportation device in her hands.

"No…"

"I didn't think you'd miss it, but I guess you did," Falcon commented.

Wilson growled. He charged towards Falcon only to be shot by Android's sonic canon. Wilson fell back, skidded on the ground and lay there, unable to move.

"Nice try."

Onyx smirked and casually strolled over to Falcon and was about to hand him the teleportation device. Suddenly, a vibe hit her violently; a shock, and a huge one. But from whom was it coming? Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings, stopping at the sight of Yellow Hornet.

"Falcon," she muttered to him in warning. His eyes followed her gaze to Yellow Hornet, and sure enough, she reacted. Hornet quickly swooped down and tackled Falcon, grabbing the teleportation device.

"Sorry," she whispered as her fingers reached for the buttons on the device, but before she could press them, Blazefire shoved her off and tackled her to the ground. The device fell to the was ready to attack, her eyes bright red. Hornet reacted faster and attacked Blazefire with her stinger, causing her to drop unconscious on the ground.

Savage morphed into a leopard and leaped towards Yellow Hornet, but she fluidly avoided his every attack before landing a violent kick to his chest. Blasts of sonic canon were soon shot at her, but Hornet rapidly shrunk, literally to the size of a hornet, and Android lost sight of her. He realized her position only once Hornet returned to her original size and punched Android right in the gut.

"Traitor," Android grunted as he winced in pain.

Yellow Hornet let a wicked smile spread on her lips. "Sorry Sparks," she replied. "You should've known."

"Don't call me _Sparks_," he whispered.

Hornet only smiled and landed another kick on his gut with her knee, before she stood up and dusted off herself.

"Htaraza Noirtem Sohtniz!"

Hornet looked to the side at the familiar spell, and her gaze caught Onyx bending metal pipes with her dark energy. Soon enough, it was encircled around Hornet's body, disabling her movement and flight. She struggled to release herself as she fell to the ground, but no such luck. After a few seconds, she thought of the obvious, and again shrunk herself into the size of a hornet. She flew out of the now-oversized bended pipes and flew over to Onyx, trying to attack her with her fists. Onyx swiftly dodged her punches, but stumbled as Hornet swept her feet out from under her.

Yellow Hornet looked at her surroundings and only realized Falcon was there when he let out a battle cry and struck her with his staff. Hornet stumbled for a moment, but got back to position and started a combat battle with Falcon. Punch by punch, kick by kick, Falcon was able to dodge all of her attacks, while Hornet seemed to take each of them, full force. When he saw an opening, Falcon spun his staff and hit Hornet in the head, hard. She grunted in pain and dropped unconscious to the ground.

Falcon stood in victory and retracted his staff. He walked over to the discarded teleportation device and picked it up, admiring it for a moment.

"Falcon, no," a low yet strong voice warned him. It was Wilson - still laying weak on the ground, unable to stand up with the bruises and scars on his body. "You can't do this. You _don't _know what you're doing."

"I know _exactly _what I'm doing," Falcon responded with a similar tone. "And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Wilson tried to stand on his feet, but was struck down by Blazefire's blazebolts and Onyx's dark energy. The girls stood behind Falcon, who was pushing on the device's buttons, as they waited patiently for the device to be activated.

"Only you can stop yourself," Wilson continued. "Falcon, this is all _wrong. Don't_ do it. Stop, before it's too late."

"Let _me_ decide what's right and what's wrong in my life, Wilson," Falcon shot back as he handed the device over to Android, allowing him to operate it. "You, on the other hand, should know just when to give this up."

"I will _never _give up on justice."

Falcon almost snorted. The Teen Tyrants were now standing next to each other, and Falcon only needed to press a single button to transport them to another parallel Earth. "You could've been better."

"No," he said. "Evil is a choice. Darkness is an option. But no, they're not _better_."

Falcon narrowed his eyes at Wilson. So much potential, so much power, yet he foolishly stood up for the hopeless justice of his own Earth.

"Suit yourself."

Falcon clicked on the button and a portal cracked open in thin air. Bright light spread out of the portal and gusts of wind blew in and out from the portal.

"No!"

Wilson's scream was drowned by the loud voice of the rushing wind. Moments later, the portal closed, the light disappeared and the wind stopped howling. He stayed there for a moment - only he and the rest of the Brotherhood of Justice remained.

He felt terribly weak and helpless. He could've done something. He _should have_ done something.

But they were gone.


	5. Welcome to Earth 1

It was a warm, sunny day in Jump City. The Titans Tower, home of the city's five teenage heroes, stood tall on an island a few miles offshore in the quiet bay. Inside the tower a dash of light twinkled, and as it expanded, a portal cracked open. Heavy wind roared and the Teen Tyrants stumbled out of it and onto the floor. The portal shrunk quickly behind them and vanished into thin air.

The Teen Tyrants climbed to their feet, but the room was flooded with flashing red light and the sound of wailing sirens before they could do anything else. A loud, robotic voice rang out.

"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT."

Everyone groaned.

Android turned to the source of the light and noise, a large computer on the far side of the room. He activated his sonic canon and fired a rapid blast at the machine, stopping the red lights, siren, and panic that surged through the Tyrants cold in its tracks.

"Looks like nobody's home," Falcon announced after a few tense seconds of silence. "That alarm would have brought them running."

They all let out a quiet breath of relief, except for Savage, who was stumbling around, clutching his stomach. "I don't feel so good…" he moaned.

Onyx rolled her eyes at his theatrics and looked around. The room did not seem like it belonged a prison or a high-security facility. It was modern and innovative, full of computers and monitors and defined by walls painted to mimic circuitry, yet comfortable and lived-in, judging by the presence of the large, semi-circular sofa and enormous television.

"Where are we?" she questioned.

Android looked down at the teleporting device. "It says here that this is Earth-1."

"And our Earth?" Blazefire asked, hand on her hip.

Android's fingers danced across a few buttons on the device, eliciting a response from the piece of machinery. "Our Earth is 'Earth-3'," he answered.

"Tch, what's that supposed to mean? We're third best?" Savage snorted. "Who the heck's numbering these things, anyway?"

Android simply shrugged.

"But what is this place?" Onyx wondered, still taking in the strange familiarity of her surroundings. She felt like she'd been here before, but something wasn't right, and she couldn't put her finger on what the difference was, or when she'd ever been this place.

Android strolled over to the window, leaning on the thick glass to admire the view of the beautiful city, ripe for the taking. "We're a few miles away from a city, out in the middle of a bay. And whoever lives here has one heck of a view."

"Search the place," Falcon commanded. "I want to know everything there is about this building, the city, and Earth-1."

The two girls flew off in opposite directions, Blazefire blasting a hole in the wall with a Blazebolt and Onyx simply phasing through the door that wouldn't open. Savage slunk out of the room in the form of a stout bobcat. Android turned to leave as well, but Falcon called out to him. "Not you, Android." The metal man looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised. Falcon gestured to the enormous, destroyed computer. "I think this was the mainframe of the building. You shouldn't have blasted it down."

"Oh, so it's my fault again," Android complained. "Huh, of course it is. Obviously. Naturally." He started toward the computer, grumbling under his breath.

"Just fix it," Falcon groaned. "I'm not in the mood to debate with you."

Android huffed. The task would not be an easy one, and it would take a considerable amount of time. Falcon stalked out of the room, the "I'm in no mood to debate with you," he mimicked tauntingly as soon as Falcon left the area. "Darn spiky-headed little know-it-all. Would have been nice to have mentioned that _before_ I blew a hole through it."

Savage padded softly down the hall on bobcat paws but stopped when he saw a door with a plank engraved with the word "RAVEN". He tilted his head in interest, slid back into humanoid form, and entered the room as soon as the door glided open. As soon as his weak human eyes adjusted, he could feel the blood draining from his face. Before him was the most terrifying bedroom he had ever walked in to. The color scheme seemed to be "dark"; everything was black, dark blue, and dark purple. Stone statues stood everywhere, their faces distorted in unnatural expressions and bodies inhuman somehow. Dusty old tomes lined the shelves, their smell mingling with incense burning somewhere in the room that was much too strong for his nose.

He chuckled nervously to himself, torn between the irony of the situation and a very primal sense of fear the room was awaking in his chest. "This is definitely scarier than Onyx's room."

"Is it?"

Savage very nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden reply and turned back to see Onyx behind him, who cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Dude," he growled. "Don't you ever do that again."

Onyx hummed in reply. "And they call you Savage?"

He gave a gruff sigh of annoyance.

Onyx smirked in triumph and slowly floated inside the room, gazing around at the décor. The room was, in fact, very similar to her own, as if someone had taken her room and added an extra two parts dark per square inch.

"Ha, check this out," Savage said to Onyx, reaching for a beauty mirror lying on the dressing table. "I'm pretty sure I've seen one like this in your—"

"Don't touch it!" she yelped as Savage's fingers were inches from wrapping themselves around the mirror's handle. His hand froze immediately, and he looked over at her, alarmed.

"…What?"

"Just… don't," she repeated, more calmly this time. "We don't know what any of these artifacts are. They could be dangerous."

Savage looked at her incredulously. "Seriously? This, Onyx, is what is known as a beauty mirror. I realize you may not know what one looks like, but that doesn't make it dangerous." She gave him a dangerous look and he smirked a little, then rolled his eyes. "But, come on, who would booby-trap a mirror?"

Onyx blinked and stared at the ornate mirror distrustfully. She shook her head and answered, "It's just… Just… Don't. I have this… feeling that we shouldn't be messing around up here."

Savage backed away from the mirror, holding his hands up as though making a wall between himself and the off-limits object. "Oookay."

Onyx sighed in relief as her gaze caught a bookshelf near the corner. She approached it and gaped at the collection of books. There were novels, storybooks, and many more. But most of them were…

"Spell books."

"What?" Savage asked.

Her eyes studied the titles on the books carefully. They were somehow familiar, like the first room they'd been in, but when she read over them, they sounded wrong. After studying them for a few more seconds, she figured out what was wrong – they were titles she knew, the same ones she kept in her room, spelled backwards. Her eyes darted from side to side a little wildly as her suspicions were confirmed.

Onyx backed away from the bookshelf and headed towards the door. "Where's Falcon?"

"Afraid of the dark all the sudden?" Savage taunted, a little fanged smirk growing on his face.

She turned around and glared at him. "This isn't just any room. And we're not in just any building."

"Okay," he asked, his tone playful and indulging, "what room and what building are we in?"

"I have my theories. So far, everything is confirming them. The rooms, the furniture, the books..."

"Onyx, what are you muttering about?" The playful air was out of his voice, and now he just sounded frustrated.

She paused and took a breath. "The people who live here," she began, making intense eye contact with Savage, as though to make sure he understood the gravity of the situation, "are most likely alternate versions of ourselves."


	6. Discoveries

Falcon stood in front of a door labeled "ROBIN". He had passed many doors, but he felt drawn to this one.

He had to enter the room – and he had no idea why.

He took a step closer and the door swooshed open to let him through. For a moment, he could only stare. The room was similar to his own bare-essentials living quarters; there was a single bed, a mirror, a chest of drawers, and a working desk. Had it not been for the fact that the layout was completely reversed, he would have sworn he'd stepped into his own bedroom. The desk looked to be the most promising information center; papers and files were littered its surface. He glanced up at the wall and was stared down by a wide swath of corkboard with pieces of newspaper articles tacked up over every inch of it.

He read the headlines one by one. "Teen Titans Saved the Day!" "The Heroes of Jump City: Teen Titans!" "Teen Titans Have Done It Again!" There were easily more than one hundred. Falcon couldn't resist the twitch on the corner of his eye.

Their alternate counterparts were heroes. And this was where they lived.

His gaze moved to the pictures in the articles, and soon he knew his hunch had to be right. Five figures starred in the pictures, each looking so similar to the members of the Teen Tyrants that they might as well have been digitally edited images of his team. He stared at his doppelganger. The "R" insignia on his left chest and the red-chested uniform marked him as the owner of the bedroom.

"Robin."

Falcon returned his attention to the desk, sliding into the chair and beginning to rifle through the documents. He flipped through the documents quickly, soon concluding that the papers were criminal files. Detailed descriptions of people he recognized as poor excuses for heroes in his own universe were written on each and every one of the pages, each listing their crimes as well.

He growled and slammed the papers on the desk. To land directly in the home of their alternate versions was one thing, but for them to be superheroes was going to be trouble.

One of the folders was much thicker than the rest of stack and caught his eye. Raising an eyebrow, he pulled it out and examined it carefully. His eyes lit up immediately behind his mask.

Inside was a picture of a man with a full-face mask, black on the right half and orange on the left, with only his left eye exposed. Falcon skimmed quickly through the notes. His smirk widened to almost a grin as a conclusion reached his mind. This was not just any criminal. This was a dark, crazy, psychopath.

An evil Wilson. "Perfect," he mumbled, a little smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

The door swooshed open and Blazefire, Onyx, and Savage walked in.

"There you are!" Savage exclaimed. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Falcon set the folder down and turned to them. "Why didn't you contact me with the com?"

"Android told us not to use it, remember? Something about different frequencies in different Earths…"

"What did you find?" Falcon asked, pretending not to hear Savage's explanation.

"We went in every room, checked every corner, and searched through the entire building. We studied everything," Blazefire explained.

"And we came up with this theory," Onyx continued, "that whoever lives in this building might be—"

"Alternate versions of us," Falcon cut in, standing. "I know."

"Okay," Onyx replied, slightly taken aback. "But what do we know about them?"

"They're heroes."

For a moment, everyone was silent. They couldn't imagine themselves as crime-fighting superheroes, not even in some far-fetched alternate dimension.

"…What?"

"Heroes," he repeated. "Goody-two-shoes heroes standing up for truth and justice just like Wilson."

"…Us?" Onyx asked in disgust.

"Alternate versions of us," Falcon corrected emphatically. "None of us would ever do something like that."

"This is… disturbing," Blazefire mumbled. "I mean… it doesn't make any sense."

"For once, I'm with her in this," Savage said and walked towards the door. "Let's get out of here."

"No," Falcon said sternly, causing Savage to freeze in his tracks. "Nobody's going anywhere. We didn't come all the way here for nothing."

"We get the idea of parallel Earths. This isn't what we need. If I wanted heroes chasing me around, I could have stayed with Wilson," Onyx responded, about to follow Savage.

"Did you all forget why we actually came here?" Falcon asked, taking a threatening step closer to the three of them. "Parallel Earths. Millions – maybe billions – of Earths for us to take down. Each and every one of them can be ours to rule. To own."

He turned back to the desk, leaning heavily on it. "Entire worlds, serving us? Groveling at our feet? Competing for our favor?" He dug his fingers into the wood with each sentence. "Imagine all the power we could get, all for ourselves."

Nobody responded. He was right – they had this one-way ticket to glory; letting it slip through their fingers would be a shameful waste.

Savage turned back to face Falcon. "So, what now?" he asked.

Falcon gave a small smile. "Get Android to finish fixing the main computer. We're going to need that soon."

Savage nodded and headed out the door. "Onyx," Falcon commanded. "Guard the tower and scout from the roof. These "Teen Titans" will probably be getting here any minute now."

Onyx curled her hands into fists as a large bubble violet energy surrounded her. She sank to the floor and transported herself to the roof.

Falcon turned to Blazefire and gazed at her. She was doing the same. They stayed that way in silence for a few moments, until Falcon turned back to the desk. Blazefire smirked and walked behind him. "Tell me what's on your mind," she murmured in his ear.

"I already did," he answered flatly, not looking up from the papers on the desk.

"No, that's what you told them," Blazefire replied with a light chuckle. She scooted closer to him and looked over his shoulder at the paperwork spread over the desk. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Tell me what's really on your mind."

Falcon finally tore away his eyes from the files and looked her right in the eye. "Why do you want to know?" he whispered back, eyebrow raised.

"Because I'm… curious?" she answered, the corner of her lips curving upward and her fingers traveling towards his shoulder. Without looking, Falcon caught her wrist and pulled her closer.

"No, hell no. You're not just curious. You never were."

She leaned closer to him, nearly closing the distance between them. "You know me so well."

He inched his face a little closer, and by now they were smirking at each other, nearly touching noses. "Do I?"

A loud crash shook the floor, and it sounded to be coming from downstairs. Both Falcon and Blazefire were startled, causing them to jump away from each other. They immediately sprinted out of the room, through the hallways and into the elevator. When it reached the living room, the door to the elevator opened and both Tyrants stood in shock.

Onyx was sprawled on the kitchen counter, starting to get back up; an African-American half-robotic man – a simple blue version of Android – leveled his sonic canon at her. Savage was behind the counter, trying to help her up and shielding himself from the canon at the same time. Android just stared at his alternate counterpart, both stunned and scared. The four of the remaining copies stood at the door, holding fighting stances but not moving yet, staring at Onyx wide-eyed. Without hesitation Blazefire blasted the half-robotic man, sending him flying into the television. All eyes in the room turned to the elevator. The Teen Titans couldn't have been more confused.

"What the heck?"


	7. First Battle

The entire room was silent, save the sounds of heavy breaths and heartbeats. The two teams stared at each other in bewilderment, quietly studying the horrifying likeness between them.

"Dude," Beast Boy whispered. "They look like… Us!"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Robin demanded.

Blazefire smirked, gazing at Robin mischievously. "Look at them. Aren't they adorable?"

Robin winced at her words and gritted his teeth. "Who. Are. You?"

"Take a guess," Android mocked and fired his sonic canon, but Robin swiftly avoided it.

"Titans GO!"

Both teams collided in an explosion of battle. Robin found himself dodging the blazebolts thrown at him and attempted to hit Blazefire with his staff. He leapt to the air, but only to be tackled to the ground.

"You," Blazefire teased and gestured at his "R" insignia, "must be Robin."

"Excellent guess," Robin grunted, trying to break free from her grasp.

"I didn't guess." Blazefire's eyes turned into menacing ones. "And I know all your moves."

Robin twisted and pulled himself free, then gave her a hard kick, pushing him away from him. "Not all of them!"

In another corner of the common room, two rhinoceros were taking each other down, one green and the other blue. Savage gave a fierce strike, sending Beast Boy flinging to the wall. He immediately morphed back to his human form, and Savage soon followed suit. He grabbed Beast Boy by his collar and chuckled.

"Is that really the best you can do? I thought you heroes of Earth 1 are all mighty and powerful."

Beast Boy groaned in pain. "Who are you, anyway? Failed experimental clones?"

Savage growled in fury and slammed him to the wall. "Weaklings."

But it wasn't long until he was struck down by Cyborg's sonic canon. "Damn right you are," he muttered. He quickly assisted Beast Boy to get up carefully.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked in concern.

"Yeah, thanks." Beast Boy dusted himself off. "Really though, who are these guys?"

Cyborg shook his head. "I don't know. I only received an intruder alert from the tower's security system before it blacked out. I have no idea where they're from."

It took a moment before Cyborg realized he was suddenly wrapped in Onyx's violet energy and was thrown across the room.

"I thought I got rid of you," she sighed in exasperation, her eyes glowing threateningly.

Cyborg fired up his sonic canon. "It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

Standing above and away from the chaos, up on the threshold of the elevator, Falcon observed his team opposing the Titans. His eyes followed each and every one of the Titans, studying their moves and techniques. Despite the familiarity, they were all strong and persistent.

The Teen Titans were not to be underestimated.

Falcon stumbled back in slight surprise when Robin suddenly swooped down in front of him, pressing the tip of his staff to Falcon's neck.

"I really hate repeating myself," Robin mumbled angrily. "_Who are you_?"

Falcon gave him a devilish smirk. "You still haven't figured it out? You see but you don't observe."

"I don't like riddles." Robin swung his staff, but Falcon quickly whipped out his own and blocked the attack.

"Did Blazefire tell you that she knows all your moves?" Falcon continued to strike. "That's because she knows all of mine."

"I defeated her."

"She let you."

Robin let out a battle cry and charged towards Falcon, but Falcon got to him first, sending Robin crumpled to the ground with a round of punches.

"Look at us," Falcon announced, confidently approaching Robin with his staff still in his grip. "Look at your team and mine. Look at their powers, look at their _matching_ techniques. Me and my team – _we_ – are _you_."

Robin's eyes wavered behind his mask. The sight of Falcon became terrifying to him. His rough black hair, his glinting cape of black and gold, his red uniform almost like Robin's only with a little dash of green in a triangular shape around his neck – it was almost as if he was Robin himself.

A version of Robin that, like he had feared for himself sometimes, had succumbed to the dark side.

He could almost see the piercing blue eyes behind Falcon's mask, matching his own.

Robin jumped to his feet and released his explosive disks on Falcon, but Falcon was quick to clear out of the way. They found themselves in a combat battle, until Falcon slipped behind Robin and gave him a hard, blunt strike to the back of his head. Robin cried out in pain as his vision blurred momentarily, and took a cautious step backwards.

"Hello," Falcon whispered. "We are the Teen Tyrants. And this tower is no longer yours."

Robin glared at him in pure rage – nobody takes away his home. But he couldn't fight back now, for the Tyrants are as good as them, if not better. It would not end well.

He needed a strategy.

He straightened up and made his way to the common room, away from Falcon. He successfully regrouped with the other Titans who were still drowning in battle. Cyborg managed to approach him while still dodging attacks.

"Got any plan?" Cyborg asked in between shots from his sonic canon.

"Yeah," Robin muttered to him, silently gesturing to the other Titans amidst the battle to regroup. Slowly but surely, they moved away from their opponents and closer into each other.

"Titans, fall back!"

Cyborg was slightly taken aback at the command to retreat, but he trusted his leader. Robin knew what was best. Falcon stood from afar, slightly narrowing his eyes. Were they just scared or did they have a strategy?

"What are you playing at?" Falcon muttered to himself with a light patronizing chuckle.

In an instant, the entire room was filled with thick smoke. The Tyrants recoiled in shock, coughing violently and retreating away. When the smoke cleared, the Teen Titans had disappeared.

"Cowards!" Savage screamed to the air.

Onyx caught Falcon's eyes. "You want me to look for them?"

"No, let them go," Falcon commanded. "We're not going to need them and they won't know what's coming. Android, I want that computer fixed when I get back."

"And where are _you_ going?" Android asked.

"I need to do some research."

Falcon went back to the elevator as a plan started to form inside his head. He knew the Teen Titans wouldn't give up so easily.

They would be back.

* * *

"What was _that_?"

They had escaped from the tower, gathering in an abandoned warehouse in the city. It wasn't too far from the tower, they were still dangerously close, but no one would find them there – it would have to do.

"The Teen Tyrants," Robin recalled. "He told me. That's what they call themselves."

"But what do they want?" Raven questioned.

"And where did they come from?" Starfire chimed in.

Beast Boy shuddered. "Those guys give me the creeps. Did you _see_ what they look like?"

Robin turned to Cyborg. "What happened during the intruder alert?"

"I didn't get much. The tower's security system shut down seconds after the alert. It's still offline but I'll try to see if I can get anything from before that."

"Can you connect to the system now?"

"Nope. Still disconnected. Freaking Cyborg wannabe blasted down the mainframe," Cyborg muttered in annoyance.

Robin let out a long sigh. "They're dangerous. We have to know everything there is to know about them before we can take them down."

Cyborg spent a few more minutes fiddling with the buttons on the panel on his arm. "Here, I got something. Sensors picked up a burst of energy – high-frequency burst of waves that were vibrating for only about less than ten seconds – creating a portal. _That_," Cyborg pointed out as he switched to play a footage from one of the security cameras, "is where they came from."

The Titans gathered around him, watching the footage in curiosity. Sure enough, there was the sudden formation of a portal, right in the middle of the common room, and the alarm rang out immediately. They watched as the Tyrants panicked momentarily, and as Android shot the tower's mainframe impulsively.

Then everything went black.

Beast Boy was the first to break the silence. "So… They're aliens?"

Robin stared at the screen for a few moments, letting the gears turn in his head, until something clicked in his mind.

"They're not aliens. They're from a parallel Earth."

"…A what?"

"It's something my, uhm, mentor told me," Robin continued. "He had an encounter with an alternate version of himself once. They're from a parallel Earth, an Earth in a different reality where our existence varies with different characteristics and life histories."

They were silent again. "…I still don't get it."

"So there's another Earth, just like ours, but it has a different _version_ of ourselves?" Raven asked, trying to make sense of it.

"There isn't just one, there are hundreds of them. Maybe thousands," Robin whispered as the thought itself began to overwhelm him. "Each one can differ only very slightly or too greatly that we may not even exist there. At least, that's what he told me. I've never actually been in one myself."

Beast Boy glanced around. "So… Not aliens?" Raven rolled her eyes until Beast Boy made another remark, "Oh! That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"The other me. No, he's not me; I mean their version of me. He told me that we are "heroes of Earth 1". _Now_ I get what he meant."

Raven quirked an eyebrow. "And you didn't tell us earlier because…?"

"I didn't think it was important! How was I supposed to know?" Beast Boy responded in defense.

"Well, what do we do now? Shouldn't we get back in there?" Cyborg asked, gesturing to the direction of the tower on the island.

"Not now." Robin shook his head. "If we're going to strike, we're going to have to do it at the right moment."

"And what do you think they're planning?"

Robin bit his lip. "We'll have to wait for them to make a move. They have our tower, they are definitely going to keep the entire city under observation."

"They're going to have every detail about everything."

"And about _us_," Starfire realized weakly.

"Dude! We _need_ to get our tower back!"

Robin straightened up. "We will, but not now."

Cyborg nodded. "We're going to need a strategy."

"But we can't stay here either. They'll find us, sooner or later, we'll have to keep a low profile as long as possible until we find a way to get to them."

"And now?"

"Now, we need to move."

With that, the Titans slipped out of the warehouse and out into the darkening sky, disappearing into the night.


End file.
